Rucas: Forever and Always
by OSnapItsAli
Summary: Sad Rucas one-shot based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. It's better then the summary. Rated T just incase. *warning of possible triggers*


_**Forever and Always**_

 ** _This is a song fix one-shot about Riley and Lucas based off Forever and Always by Parachute._**

 ** _*Warning: Fanfic could be a trigger for some.*_**

 ** _I do not own the song or the characters. All rights to the respectful owners._**

Riley paced back and forth in the living room of her apartment. She was waiting for Lucas who hadn't returned home yet. He didn't answer his phone after several attempts made by an impatient Riley. It wasn't like him to be late and not answer his phone. She called all his friends and asked for him, but no one knew where Lucas was. She had told Maya about the situation and she had told her not to worry. He was just running late. Riley tried to calm down but she couldn't. She needed to know that Lucas was okay.

The sound of her phone ringing broke Riley out of her current trance and broke the deep silence in the apartment. She rapidly answered the phone, wanting to hear Lucas' voice.

"Hello", she spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Miss. Matthews", the voice answered, "You need to come to the hospital immediately. There was an accident that involved your fiancé."

"What happened", she whispered softly in utter disbelief. They simply told her to arrive at the hospital first before explaining the situation.

She quickly raced out the door to her car she attempting to reach the hospital as quickly as possible. She arrived to the hospital in a record amount of time. As she parked her car, she started to think back to December when he asked her to be his wife.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _ **It was Christmas, and Riley couldn't ask for anything better. They were opening presents with both their families and friends in a large Christmas party. When it came time for Lucas to give Riley her present, he was no where to be found. Riley confused to where her boyfriend had gone, stood up to look for him. As she got up, he came back, grabbed both her hands and proceeded to proclaim his love for her. Then he got on one knee and asked her to marry him.**_

 _ **"I want you forever Riley Matthews. The good and the bad and the ugly. I want us to grow old", he said on one knee.**_

 _ **"Riley Matthews, will you marry me?", he asked.**_

 _ **"Yes!", she cried. "Of course! Yes!"**_

 _ **It was the best christmas they both could have asked for.**_

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

Riley snapped out of her thought when she realized she was in the hospital emergency room already. She frantically went up to the front desk to ask where she could find Lucas.

"Where is Lucas Friar", she asked as tears streamed down her face.

"On the third floor, room 7", the nurse answered with sorrow in her eyes.

Riley rushed down what seemed an endless hall. She thought she would never find him. But she did, when she entered the room he seemed so helpless.

"Hi Lucas", she whispered.

"Hey Princess", he answered, his voice was so weak.

"How are you?", she asked as she gently sat down next to him.

"I have had worse days", he said with a weak smile.

"I doubt it", she said as she wiped a few tears away.

"I'm going to be okay. I'm strong and you know it", he said with another weak smile.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", he answered." Remember we said we were going to have children."

"Yeah, a boy and a girl", she smiled. She remembered when they sat down one Saturday and begun to randomly plan their lives.

"His name will be Mason and her name will be Arden Rose", his voice becoming barely audible.

"Yeah, we're going to live in a house by the hillside", she said thinking about it.

"Stay there forever, through the good and the bad", he said attempting to speak with clarity.

"We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether rich or for poor or for better", she said to him as she tightly grabbed his hand.

"We'll still love each other, forever and always", they said together.

All of Lucas' friends and family came to visit him in the hospital. That's when she got an idea. She told the nurses about her plans in an attempt to make sure it could happen. They brought the chaplain to Riley and he gladly accepted to assist her in her plan. They rushed upstairs to Lucas' room where family and friends visited. She borrowed some rings from the couple next door for the time being. The rings were engraved, and they said _Forever and Alway._ The chaplain explained Riley's wish to marry Lucas at that moment and without hesitation, Lucas agreed. The chaplain said a couple words. It was time for the vows. She looks into his eyes, and she said,

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always."

She finished the vows but the beeps were getting too slow. His voice was becoming too low. His breathing started to decrease as time slowly moved. Everyone started to cry when they saw what was occurring.

"I love you Riley, Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always", he said in a weak voice.

"Do you, Riley Matthews, take Lucas Friar in Holy Matrimony", the chaplain asked.

"I do", Riley said as she held onto Lucas' hand.

"Do you, Lucas Friar , take Riley Matthews in Holy Matrimony", the chaplain asked.

"I do", Lucas spoke softly as he looked directly into his city girl's eyes.

"I know declare you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar"

As soon as the chaplain said those words, Lucas Friar took his last breath.

 _ **Flat Line...**_

"LUCAS!", Riley cried," Don't leave me! I love you!"

Riley refused to let go of Lucas' limp hand. She continued to beg him to return but was unsuccessful. As the doctors rushed in, Riley was taken out of the room by a tearful Maya, Topanaga and Cory. In the hallway, Riley had a breakdown. She continued to cry without being able to stop. She couldn't lose him. Not like this. Not because of some stupid drunk driver.

A doctor came outside with a sad look on his face as he faced Riley, Cory, Topanaga and Maya.

"I'm sorry", he sighed, "We did everything we could."

"NO", Riley cried as she sunk to the ground."Lucas can't be gone! Dad! Tell me they're wrong!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart", Cory said as he kneeled down to his heartbroken daughter.

"Maya", Riley questioned her friend who had sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Riles", Maya hugged her best friend. "He's gone."

"C-can I at least say good-bye to him?", she asked in between sobs.

"Of course", the doctor responded.

Riley walked into the room slowly with the help from her dad. Everyone left so she could say good-bye to him alone. She kissed him for the very last time. It felt different, he didn't kiss back and kiss lips were cold and pale.

"I will love you forever and always", she said crying. "Even though you are not here. I'll see you again in heaven one day."

Heaven had another angel now; and his name is Lucas Friar.

They never got a chance to walk down the aisle together. They never got a chance to rock there babies on the front porch. They never got the chance to grow old to eighty-seven and eighty-eight. It was all taken away by a drunk driver who didn't care for anyone else. Riley hated him with such an unimaginable passion. While the drunk driver survived, Lucas didn't.

She hated that they would never grow old together. They would never have little babies. That drunk driver took someone she cared about, someone she loved. She didn't care to live anymore.

She temporarily survived with Maya, Farkle, and her family by her side. She changed her name to Riley Friar, just like it was supposed to be. Riley's heart was broken, and could never be fixed. It was said Riley died of a broken heart six months later. Doctors couldn't find a probable cause of death other then the sadness had finally consumed Riley and her heart stopped.

Riley Friar was finally at peace, with Lucas Friar by her side.


End file.
